


The Kept Slave

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Series: Master and Slave [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Fic, M/M, Master/Slave, Newborn Children, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Post Mpreg, Sith Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Hux is adjusting to having his slave, so he asks Kylo Ren for help. After all, Kylo had the first kept slave and knocked his up within the first week





	The Kept Slave

Armitage Hux used one hand to brush through his pet's hair and the other to do his reports. Poe Dameron often fell asleep like this, his head leaned up against Hux's shoulders with his child clutching his shirt. Hux understood why Ren had whisked the baby away to the medical center. Esperanza had been born in the bowels of a slave ship. It would have been distressing for both parent and child. Indeed, the droids said that she had been far too cold. That was not Poe's fault, as he had been locked in a cold cell. Dameron had done the best he could with what he had.

The gentle glow of the data-screen lit up his features and shown on Dameron's chest. The pilot had produced milk. It seemed to make his breasts very tender and he often refused to wear a shirt. Hux often found himself staring and licking his lips. As much as he wanted to pin Dameron to the bed and have his way, his slave had been abused. It made Hux vibrate in anger to find the fingerprint bruises on the man's hips and the rawness of his ass. Dameron had been bought for breeding and used as a sex slave.

"Does that feel good, pet?" Hux mused. Dameron stirred and moved to support his baby. Hux had never seen a baby nurse as often as Esperanza did. It seemed as if Dameron always had her at his breast.

"Hmm?" Dameron blinked the sleep out of his exhausted eyes. Hux sat down the tablet and took the sleeping child from his hands. Esperanza stirred, but she didn't awake. Hux straddled the slave's chest and pushed him backwards. "What...what are you doing?!"

"I want to suck your tits." Hux gave Dameron a long look. The pilot took a shuddering breath. He made a move as if to push Hux off, but Hux tapped his hips. Dameron froze up, perhaps remembering the riding crop the red head had employed after Dameron tried to stab him. Sadly, Dameron had used a special fixed blade knife made by the Clan Carson, a pack of rogue spacers in the Unknown Regions. The knife meant that Hux was one of them. He hadn't taken well to the things being stolen and had proceeded to punish the slave. "You certainly know how to make a man salivate."

Dameron whined as Hux laved over one nipple with his tongue. It was far too soon after the pregnancy for penetration. The General's nose wrinkled as Dameron's milk started flowing. The pilot made a noise and started bucking his hips as Hux took the nipple in his teeth and sucked. He teased the hardened flesh with his tongue and pinched the other with his fingers. Ren had said that his bed slave rather enjoyed the activity and often finished it swearing to love Ren forever. Dameron was certainly writhing under him, but Hux couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure.

He kissed the one he'd been teasing and started lapping at the other. Dameron arched his back and moaned. Hux smiled. He could feel the pilot's erection pressing into his thigh and he knew his own, throbbing arousal was pressing into the pilot's stomach. Hux took his time suckling, as he knew that he didn't have to be anywhere for a few hours more. He had enough time to make the pilot come undone beneath him. Dameron came beneath him with a groan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Hux straightened up and unzipped his pants. For a few seconds, he thought about making the pilot suck him, but he could mark **his** slave instead.

Hux stroked himself and came with a shout. His come spattered Dameron's chest and face. The pilot was breathing heavily and shame marred his cheeks. Hux stood, a little shaky on his legs, and brushed a kiss against Dameron's cheek. "Such a good boy." His gaze darkened as he remembered the knife flashing by him, only just missing his ribs. "When you aren't trying to stab me, that is!"

Dameron gritted his teeth. "The Resistance is not intimidated by you! _I'm_ not scared of you!"

"Oh, pet." Hux cupped his pet's cheek in a mocking display of tenderness. He caressed the clenched muscles, wondering how it would feel to take the slave. To bend him over the bed and just pound in until the pilot came on his cock alone. "I don't want you to fear me. I'll have your heart soon enough."

Esperanza awoke and started to cry. Poe scrambled to grab her and wiped Hux's come off of his body with a rag. He didn't look at Hux. That was okay. He would still make sure to be kind to the slave and greet him with a gentle touch rather than the sharp blows the slavers used.  Ren's advice had worked, Hux thought. Dameron had certainly reacted well.

His shift on the bridge passed by so much better afterwards.


End file.
